Were just friends
by Twisterfan9
Summary: Duncan and Gwen's friendship gets confusing when a jealous,Trent forces and abuses Gwen to stay away from Duncan cause of there 'silly romance'. Gwen's feelings for Duncan is dangerous thus makes her stay with Trent,while a suspicious Duncan plays detective to find out Gwen's hidden secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen P.O.V.

I was at the bus stop waiting for Duncan, instead my boyfriend Trent came.

Trent: Hey Gwen!

Gwen: Hey Tre-

Trent: Where were you?

Gwen: Huh?

Trent: Yesterday, when I asked if you wanted to go to the park you said you already had plans.

Gwen: I did.

Trent: With whom?

Gwen: Uh...

*Flashback*

Duncan: Hurry Gwen were going to miss the movie!

Gwen: Coming...

Duncan: What's wrong?

Gwen: Nothing...

Duncan: Gwen!

Gwen:*signs*It's just that I haven't been spending a lot of time with Trent and he might think I'm cheating on him or whatever with you.

Duncan:*Puts arm around Gwen*don't worry Sweetheart everything's going to be fine. C'mon were going to miss the movie.

Gwen:*Smiles*

*End of Flashback*

Trent: I'm waiting.

Gwen: Uh...

Leshawna: Hey girl!

Gwen: Hey Leshawna!

Bridgette and Geoff:*Making out*

(When are they not?)

Leshawna: Did you hear about Duncan and Courtney's 4th break up?

Gwen: Yeah, really tired of that.

Bridgette: Who isn't?

-At School-

I was in my locker putting my things inside until someone "Ahemed" behind my locker. I shut my locker and it was no other then Trent.

Trent: You still didn't answer.

Gwen:*Sighs*

Trent: Well?

Gwen: I was with...

Trent: Duncan?

Gwen: Yes...

Trent: Are you cheating on me with him?

Gwen: NO!

Trent: Then why you spending so much time with him?

Gwen: Cause he's my friend

Trent: I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Everyone:*Stares*

Gwen:*whispers*were just friends.

Trent: Prove it...

Gwen: How?

Trent: My place tonight,*whispers in ear*with no one around.

Gwen:*Blushes*Alright...

Trent: Alright...*Walks off*

Gwen:*Still blushing*Whoa...


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan P.O.V.

Trent: I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!

I turned around and saw Gwen and Trent. Trent whispered something to Gwen that made her blush. I clenched my fist because if he's going to try anything with MY WOMAN...0_0, I MEAN my best friend, he should think again.

Gwen:*Still blushing*Whoa...

Duncan: What was all that about?

Gwen:*Smiles*Oh. Nothing...

Duncan: C'mon you know I hate it when you keep secrets from me.

Gwen: I'll tell you tomorrow.

Duncan: Fine!

Gwen: Good!

Duncan: So...do you want to go to my place tonight and watch horror movies?

Gwen: Sure, but I've already have plans.

Duncan: With Elvis?

Gwen: Yeah*Blushes again*

Duncan: What, did he ask you to come over his house?

Gwen: Yeah...

Duncan: Are you two going to?-

Gwen: NO! NO! NO! NO! …maybe.

Duncan: Gwen, your way too young to do that stuff.

Gwen: When did you become my mother?

Duncan: I'm serious Gwen!

Gwen: Why do you care anyway?

I couldn't tell her that I like her.

Duncan: I worry about you.

Gwen:*Smiles*you worry about me?

Duncan:*Blushes* I...Uh...Friends worry about each other.

Gwen: Alright Softie...

Duncan: I'm not a softie!

Gwen: Whatever...

~Bell rings~

Gwen: See ya later stud.

Duncan: Right back at ya Sweetheart.

She's so hot when she walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

So I got all dressed up to go to Trent's house, that's when I felt my phone vibrate in my pants. '1 text message from Duncan' my phone said in big bright letters.

Duncan- Don't try anything funny at Elvis' house

I rolled my eye and replied;

Gwen- Don't worry Duncan, well gtg later

Trent rang the doorbell, "I'll get it!" I yelled while running downstairs. I opened the door revealing my boyfriend, Trent. "You ready?" He asked. "Yes" I replied. We walked to his car, and then he drove me to his house.

At Trent's house

Gwen: So where are your parents?

Trent: There out of town for two days...so it's just you and me

Gwen:*Blushes*Uh...

I tried to change the subject, it was obvious that he was trying to make a move, it felt awkward.

Gwen: You want to watch a movie?

Trent: Sure...

I laid my head down his shoulder. After the movie was over Trent started to kiss me. He grabbed me to his room and started to make out with me. He started to take off my shirt, but I stopped him before he could do anything else.

Gwen: Trent I'm not comfortable about this

Trent: I understand...

Gwen: Maybe next time...

I went back home and went to my room, I started to text Duncan

~Hey Duncan you awake? ~

-I am now, you alright?-

~Well things tonight with me and Trent didn't go so good~

-What happened?-

~Can you just come over here? ~

-Sure-


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen P.O.V.

After waiting 10 minutes, Duncan came over.

Duncan: What happened at Trent's?

Gwen: Well it was uncomfortable at first cause his parents weren't home, and we were alone.

Duncan: Uh...Huh?

Gwen: Then after we finished watching a movie Trent kissed me, pulled me in his room and made out with me, and he started taking off my shirt, but I stopped him before he could do anything else.

I looked at Duncan, he looked pissed.

Gwen: Duncan, you ok?

Duncan: You deserve better Gwen.

Gwen: What are you saying?

Duncan: I SHOULD BE WITH YOU GWEN NOT HIM!

Gwen: Duncan….

Duncan: I love you Gwendolyn, I've always had and always will.

Before I could say anything he kissed me.

Duncan: I'm sorry!

Duncan started to walk away, but I grabbed hold of his wrist, spun him towards me and kissed him. I just realized I cheated on Trent.

Gwen: What am I doing? This is wrong...

Duncan:*Kisses Gwen*

Gwen: No stop Duncan, I need to tell Trent.

Duncan: I understand...

Gwen:*kisses his cheek*I love you, too...

Duncan:*Smiles then leaves*

Trent P.O.V.

After a few minutes, I decided to visit Gwen. When I got there I climbed up the tree. I looked over the window and saw Gwen kiss Duncan. I couldn't believe my eyes, SHE WAS CHEATING ON ME!After I saw Duncan leave to his car I got in Gwen's room.

She's got some explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

(WARNING!)

Gwen P.O.V.

I watched Duncan leave, I sat on my bed and that's when I heard my window open. I saw Trent.

Trent: I saw everything...

Gwen: Trent, I can explain-

Before I could finish my sentence Trent slapped me across the face, I was shocked.

Gwen: Trent, I-

Trent: CUT THE BULL CRAP!YOU'RE MINE GWEN!YOU ARE MY PROPERTY!

Gwen: NO I'M NOT!

Trent:*Slaps Gwen*YOU THINK I LIKE DOING THIS!?

Trent paused for a sec.

Trent: YOU SLEPT WITH HIM DIDN'T YOU!?

Gwen: NO!

Trent slaps me really hard, so I was knocked out. When I woke up I was tied to the bed. I saw Trent with an evilly grin.

Trent: it's are turn...

That's when I knew Trent was going to rape me.

Gwen: TRENT DON'T DO THIS!

Trent:*Covers her mouth*Shh! You're my property; I can do whatever I want with you...

Gwen:*Cries*

After Trent finishes he puts my clothes back on and unties me.

Trent: See now was that so bad?

Trent leaves, but before he does he warns me not to tell anyone or else there will be conciseness.

Gwen:*Cries*what am I going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

A YEAR later

Duncan P.O.V.

I've been noticing Gwen's been quiet. She hasn't talked to me since the kiss; it's been a YEAR since we talked. May I also add that she DIDN'T break up with Trent. Is she alright?

:: At Lunch::

I saw Gwen alone so I thought I could sit next to her. She started to get up and walk away, what's her deal? I grabbed her arm and brung her to the hall ways were nobody was there.

"Let Go!" She yelled. I pushed her against the lockers; our lips were an inch apart." Duncan-"She didn't finish since I kissed her. She still tasted sweet, she kissed back. I could still feel that spark. Suddenly I heard a gasp; Gwen pushed me off and looked around. Nobody was there, "Listen Duncan, I can't be with you" Gwen said. That's when my heart sank (In a bad way)"Why the hell not?" I asked.

"We just can't, ok!" She said. "We haven't spoken in a year, Gwen! "What's going on?" I asked. That's when she broke down crying." Gwen..." I said while kneeling down. "I love you, but I can't be with you..."She said before running away. She was hiding something and I had to find out what it was.

Gwen P.O.V.

I ran out the doors, I decided to walk home since it was too much for me. When I got home I ran up to my room and screamed in my pillow then I cried.

I love Duncan so much and I can't be with him cause of Trent. That's when I heard my door open; it was my little brother Marcus. "What happened?" He asked. I couldn't lie to him he was such a great brother; I had to tell him the truth.

"A year ago Duncan came over here, when you and mom weren't home and he kissed me, but Trent saw so he slapped me across the face and..."I stopped. "And what?" Marcus asked. "He...raped me!" I said between tears. "We have to tell mom!" Marcus said. "NO, you can't!Trent said not to tell anybody or else there would be consequences!" I yelled. Marcus looked at me shocked, then he hugged me." everything's going to be alright Gwen" He said before he kissed my forehead and left. I smiled, "He's a great brother" I said to myself.

Soon it got dark; I fell asleep till I heard a knock from my window. I opened the window expecting it to be Duncan, but instead it was Trent. He pushed me to the ground and slapped me.

Gwen: Trent...

Trent: I saw you kissing Duncan!

Gwen: I can explain-

Trent:*Slaps Gwen*Shut your mouth!

I wanted to cry so badly, but that will only make things worse. "I love you" He said. I had to say I love him or he'll slap me again. "I love you too" I said. Saying that to Trent made me feel like puking. "Good" He kissed me and left.

I looked in the mirror to see a hand print, I put make up on it so it wouldn't be notice able. My phone started vibrating; it was a text from Duncan.

-Meet me at the our park tomorrow afternoon

Of course I'd go, but I hope he doesn't see the hand print on my left cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Duncan P.O.V. I was at mine and Gwen's old park were we used to talk or goof off.I was sitting at the park bench,waiting for Gwen to when I was about to get up and go Gwen walked torwards me. It was hard to see with all the had her hoodie on."Sorry I'm late,"She spoke softly. "Its alright,why don't you sit down,"I said. She sat on the side of me and smiled,it was silant.

Duncan:Why don't you want to be with me,Gwen?

Gwen:*Sighs*I do,It's just complicated...

Duncan:What is?

Gwen:*Sighs*

Duncan:Why do you have your hoodie on?*Tries to take off hoodie*

Gwen grabs my hand,"Don't!,"She growled."What's wrong?"I ask her."Nothing.."She says while letting go of my hand."I love you,Gwen...I don't want anything bad happening to you"I said I slowly took off her hoodie,revealing her beautiful face,She smiled softly."I love you too"She said."Well its getting late I should be going"I said.I started to walk away. "Duncan..."She whispered.I turned around,"Yes?"I asked."Can I sleep at your house?"She asked.I smiled and nodded yes. She got up and we walked to my car.

::At Duncan's house::

Gwen P.O.V.

We went up to Duncan's we got inside it was quiet."Did I leave any clothes in here?"I asked.I've been in Duncan's house plenty of I would leave my pjs here just incase I forgot to brings some the following day. Duncan checked,while I layed on his bed,It was soft."Found a pair"He said."Turn around"I said. "What if I don't want to?"He said.I could feel the heat coming to my cheeks."Then i'll go to the bathroom"I said while heading for Duncan's door. He ran and locked the door."No you don't,Sweetheart!"He said."C'mon Duncan!"I yelled. Duncan pushes me to his bed,he was on top of me. He leans over and whispers,"I love you,Sweetheart" I start to blush,He slowly kisses is a great kisser.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen P.O.V.

I started to kiss Duncan we stoped kissing he gave me a confused look."What?"I of answering,he softly touched my cheek,he looked at his hand. "Why do you have make up on,your already white as a vampire"He tried to touched my cheek again,but I moved his hand away."Its nothing!"I spat. Duncan gave me a serious face,"Why are you still with Trent"He asked eyes widened,I turned around and looked at him,"I...like him?"I replied. "No you don't!"Duncan half yelled.I was still pinned down by him,I tried to push him away,or atleast escape. "Gwen,what's going on,what are you not telling me,what are you hiding?"Duncan questioned."Nothing's...going on,I'm not hiding anything"I lied. "Don't lie to me!"Duncan said."I'm not!"I quickly touched my cheek,"oww!"I yelped."Did I hurt you?"Duncan asked softly rubbing my eyes suddenly focused and confused of my cheek,he started rubbing off the power some more. His face grew with rage,his eyes filled with anger,and his fist clenched,"Who did this?"He asked with fury.


End file.
